THE TRUE COVER
by korramiaelectranightfury07
Summary: I really hope you readers like it.Pleas review it.It is Ky and Maya


THE TRUE COVER

Maya is getting tired of being the odd one out. While her teammates Ky and Boomer are very strong, she feels likes she is a feather compared to rocks. She also gets annoyed a lot whenever the talk about Kieran, eventhough she does not like him anymore. One night, Maya felt almost like asthough she did not even exist. Oh, why do i feel like this she said as she sighed. The next morning in the X-Scaper Ky and Boomer were having heir breakfast with Mokee when Maya overheard this: Maya has been acting weird lately said Ky as Boomer agreed. But you know her always getting weird visions but atleast we are stronger and we can get the Kairu than her. To Maya's suprise Ky felt like this wa an complete insult. She ran and was heading to the heart of the forest nearby. As she was running she did not realise that there was a trap. She stepped on a pile of leaves and fell into a hole. Ahh! she screamed. Then she heard someone laughing. It was Ky and Boomer. Look she fell for it said that momentn Maya felt extremly angry. She jumped out from the hole and stormed deeper into the forest. Geez, I hope we did not hurt her feeligs said Boomer to Ky. By the time May had already reached the heart of the forest. She saw a hole. She accidentaly slipped on a pile of leaves and fell into the hole. When she was falling she realised it was a portal to another world! This is no trick from Ky and Boomer she said to herself. She landed on the grass with her face down. She looked up and saw aa beautiful viking girl about her age looking at her. The girl helped Maya up. I am Astrid who are you? asked the girl. I am Maya. Where am I ? asked Maya. This this Berk repled Astrid. How did you fall from the sky asked Astrid. I have no idea. Just then a dragon came to Astrid's side. So you guys actually train dragons cool. said Maya. Who is this girl asked Maya pointing to the dragons. She is Stormfly she is my Deadly Nadder said Astrid . Maya said she is beautiful just like her rider. Come on let me you a tour around Berk offered Astrid. After an hour flying around Berk and meeting its people. Astrid and Maya became close friends. Maya even met the village's chief Stoick. My other friends have gone out on a quest as I told you aid Astrid. Maya and Astrid read the book of dragons together and Maya became a master at it. The next day Maya met Astrid's oher friends they were Hiccup, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ,Snoutlout and their dragons. They to became close friends with her. Just the a wild Night Fury came out of the blue and ssnatched Maya and went off. The others got worried. The Night Fury dropped Maya in beautiful cove. The night fury was trying to protect her friend a Skrill. These dragons are the highest class Strike class. Maya needed to befriend both of the dragons to heal a wounded dragons. First she needed to the trust of the Night Fury. It took a long time until night to gain her trust. She manged to gains both of the dragons time at the same time and cured the wounded Skrill. They became very close. She named the Night Fury Lighting and the Skrill Bolt. The next morning she noticed something very different about her. Her skin was fair, she was wearing a black shirt with black skirt and black boots with black ascerries and a black long sleveed jacket. Even her hair was black with pure lightning bolt streaks. She was wearing a black and silver tiara. She felt more braver and more agile. She looked at her X reader and saw new monsters they were all dragons. She was now queen of the dragons. She could transform into any type of dragons she wants and no fire could hurt returned back to Berk while riding Lightning and Bolt by her side. It was time for heer to go back home. She would really missed all her friends Astrid gave Maya an axe while Hiccup gave Maya a copy of the book of dragons. She gave them portable portals and so she left with Lightning and Bolt. Once he reached the Monastary she could not find Team Stax she asked Team Tyroah where they went they say they went to Lokar's lair. Oh no said Maya. I have to go after them said Maya. How asked Gia. By my dragons ofcourse said Maya as she called Ligtning and Bolt. Lightning you stay here and makee sure they do not follow I will take Bolt and go. Her dragons seemed to know what she asked them to do. So she took off. She saw the X Scaper and decided to go in stealth mood first with Bolt. Then she saw Team Stax on the ground lying helplessly. She decided to defeat Lokar herself. Barrier said Maya to protect Ky Boomer and Bolt too. Lokr I challenge you to an epic Kairu showdown said Maya. The showdown was going to be so epic even the Redakai came for this. The theme was Lava Lout Island. Perfect said Maya. Lokar took the first move Lethal Sword Maya dotched that attack gracefuuly. Ok lets take this chalenge to the sky said Lokars he fird another attack that hit Maya. Maya used her new x drive. Night Fury!. May tranformed in to a night fury. Since that she has the chance now. She dissapeared onto the sky and hit lokar with everything she had. Lokar was very weakk and so was Maya she knew that one more attack could destroy him for good. Maya gathered all the strenght she had and rlaesed this attack. Lightning Torpedo! she spun around like a torpedo with pure lightning a desrtroyed Lokar for good.. The Redakai were amazed with her and crowned her the new Kairu Champion. She fell weak and was at the edge of a moutain she was going to fall but luckily Bolt was there to catch her and took Ky and Boomer back to the Monastary. The next morning Ky and Boomer woke up wondering how they got back. Maya took you guys back , won n epic showdown , defeated Lokar and became a Kairu champion said Gia. wow where is she now asked Ky. She is sleeping do not disturb her she went throught a lot lat nigt said Master Boadai. Then Maya came out with Lightning and Bolt. GOOD Morning aid Maya still sleppy Ky and Boomer ran and gave her a tight squeze. Then Master Boadai said Team Stax will be teaching Team Tyroah for the day. Try to start small like conquering your fears said Master Boadai. Then Ky said ok let's know what are your fears. Team Tyroah had the same fear was scared of the water. But Maya was scared of nothing. The Maya asked so what is your fear Ky. Very high heights. Well lets get started said Maya. Team Tyroah you will start with heights like mountains with Lightning because she loves to be with you and me said Maya. Then she called her other dragon since she had 17. The other dragon was called Heat he was a Scauldron. This dragon is for you to help you with your fear of water Boomer. Maya said sit on the dragons and wear this it helps you breathe go for you Ky you are coming with me for very high heights said Maya. She and Ky went on Bolt because he can fly very high. At first Ky was screaming like a girl. AHHH! Where are we going asked are taking the scenic route said Maya. They reached there as the Sun was beginning to set. It was night time was aurora and shooting 's dark hair was starting to glow like the aurora and her eyes were shining like te stars. Ky immediately fell in love with her and Maya too had a crush with Ky.

The next morning Master Boadai had a mission for both of the teams it was to collect globes of kairu but it can't be won in a battle it only can be won by learning something like this mission will be different you have to make friends and blend like your mission is in Canada in the thhey went there and made friends with the princess and the seems they are going to have a ball and both of teams had to princess helped Maya and Gia to get ready and the prince helped the guys to get ready. Gia was wearing a pretty blue gown and the princess was wearing her purple was weaing ab pure white gown which the princess gave her and her hair turned white. Maya was not that comfertable in the decided to go for a walk along the beach Ky decided to come with her. She changed back into her original continiued walking with two spent the entire evening falling in Ky he had to tell her about his feelings for there is something I have to tell you. Go on said is that I am in love with Ky, Maya said beforre she kissed him. The kiss was long but it was not long until they broke it. I love you too. Just then the globe of kairu was love that they learned during the drained the kairu happily. Oh no it is late for the ball I have got get in my dress. Just then Lighting blasted a fire ball at her and made Maya a beautiful new was which matched on her was also wearing her you Lighting. Boomer and Team Tyroah were dazzled by her how did you earn the kairu asked is a secret said Maya and Ky before she took of on Lightning and Bolt again.

**THE END**


End file.
